creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GreyOwl/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Room 250 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mystreve (talk) 14:05, May 30, 2014 (UTC) M4R Hey, quick thing. If a story is tagged Marked for Review, please don't add other categories to it. We do this to cordon or quarantine these stories until an admin/VCROC(K) can fix them so people aren't stumbling across problematic stories with quality/grammatical/plot issues. Thanks. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:47, August 7, 2014 (UTC) story Would you mind if I nominated your new story for pasta of the month? I just wanted to run it by you since some people don't like that kind of pressure. If you don't mind, but want me to wait so you can go over it another time or two just let me know when it's ready. I'm not just being nice either, I actually think it's good enough for nomination. (suggestion, third paragraph from the bottom, "every black mamba combined on this planet." may read better as "every black mamba on this planet combined.") Feel free to ignore my suggestions by the way, it won't hurt my feelings : ) Jay Ten (talk) 04:08, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story. It is against the rules. If you feel your story is well-written or meets the Quality Standards criteria, make a case on deletion appeal or post it into our Writer's Workshop for comprehensive user review. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:14, August 9, 2014 (UTC) story Well I have to say I'm really surprised. I don't know if they told you why, but my guess is it has something to do with the air of stress that's been hovering over the site since I signed up. There's been plenty of research done to show that negativity is extremely contagious, and I think it's infecting more and more people on this site. It may be because they didn't think it fit in the creepy pasta genre or something. If it makes you feel any better, I'm not a thirteen year old with half a dozen Goosebumps books on my shelf. I'm a college educated adult who has had a serious reading addiction since I was fifteen. I've read over five hundred novels and short story compilations over the years, and I still think your story was great. I'm sorry it got deleted : ( Jay Ten (talk) 22:21, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Hello love, GrimWithAGasMask here, I am new to this site but not to creepypasta's and just wanted to thank you for some of my grammar mistakes. Your Appeal I approved your deletion appeal for The Raffle. It's back on the site. Wasn't sure if you noticed or not. Mystreve (talk) 12:01, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :Not a problem. Did you think about maybe adding a bit more to the ending? The beginning and body of the story was superb, but I just felt the ending could've been so much better. I even thought about if you would extend it, and make it that his boss (the one he wanted to kill), was actually another monster (perhaps an exile in hiding) and the main character never knew. Or just something more. Just felt that with a great delivery like you started and led on with, it needed an ending to remember too. :Anyway, if you want to just keep it the way it is, that's cool too. Just trying to help. :Mystreve (talk) 22:23, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :Nah. You're a good writer. I can spot them from a mile away. A lot of my stories have endings that I wish I could've made better. We can't all write masterpieces all the time. I think you should just think outside the box a bit more with the ending. And this is going to be a series?? :Yes. More please. :Get to work. :P :Mystreve (talk) 22:37, August 19, 2014 (UTC) reviews Well I appreciate you asking, and I will definitely start looking them over. I've been kinda slacking this week, the heat outside has been sucking the life out of me. So far I've enjoyed reading your work, and I imagine your new stories will be no exception. I suppose since you posted them, that you want me to leave my opinion in the comment section. If you prefer another route, let me know. I just recently got skype if you ever want to discuss these things in a real time format, or even discuss new ideas before implementing them. Have a good weekend. Jay Ten (talk) 13:39, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree it does have a strange feel at first, but it goes away pretty quick (I don't use the video chat though). I haven't used instant messaging like that for years, but it does have its benefits. If you do decide to try it, my username is minorityofone30, just be sure to let me know it's you, since I don't accept random requests. :As for your stories, I left my reviews in the comment section of "Sirens" and "The Preservers." I really enjoyed both of these stories as you'll notice from my comments. I will leave the review of "Eloped" here, since it's not quite as positive. :It has a great concept, as do all of your stories, but I found the delivery a bit tedious. It seemed as if a large portion of the build up was unnecessary, and the pay off didn't quite deliver in comparison to the length. I think one issue is that you may have overdone the identification during the dialogue. Of course some of it is necessary, but definitely not all of it. I just felt a little exhausted from reading all of the "she said, as she_____" or similar identifying statements. :You definitely did a great job of painting the picture of what was going on, I just think some of it got in the way. As I said, I like the concept, and I always find mysterious objects with unknown pasts intriguing. This isn't a throw away story by any means, I just think it could be cleaned up a little. Thanks again for asking for my opinion, I really appreciate it. :Jay Ten (talk) 20:03, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :Just to let you know, I'll probably go ahead and add you on there while it's fresh in my memory, if you beat me to it, feel free to send me a request. If you feel up to it or have a question, consider my office door always open (yeah, I know that was lame : ) Glad we agree on "Eloped." I always hate to give bad news, but I feel like honesty is best. Also, always double check anything I correct, or any advice I give. Some things about 'writing rules' aren't clear cut, and have multiple beliefs. I just go with what I know, but I'm open to being corrected. I'm still learning as well. :Jay Ten (talk) 21:31, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Can you read my new pasta please. Want someone to review it... http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Reality_Check_-_Fear_Eradication NathanLeachman (talk) 02:59, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Headers Sorry for bothering you, but I noticed that you avoid adding headers for some reason when leaving a message on someone's talk page. This can make things confusing and messy, so I would suggest adding a header, by clicking on Header 2 (same place where you can find "normal text", in Visual mode) or adding and something beetween these things in Source Mode. Thanks for reading this. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'I just can't believe']] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'on what people say']] 03:46, August 31, 2014 (UTC) I completely re-wrote my story, ;) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Reality_Check_-_Fear_Erradication NathanLeachman (talk) 05:39, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Can you review my new updated one please, the link is near identical :O...But I don't know how to fix that...so for now... http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Reality_Check_-_Fear_Erradication How do you delete a story? SoPretentious---Talk- 08:11, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :Additional fun fact: You can alter your preferences to make source mode your default. (It makes things a lot simpler.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:59, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Get ready to hax the system! You just go into "my preferences" (click the tab in the upper right corner) and then select the "editing" tab and it should be the first option where you can set the default editor. Hope that helps. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:57, August 31, 2014 (UTC) no problem Ha, you're not bugging me. I'll definitely give it a look, might have to do it in the morning since I don't feel like I do a very good job when I'm tired. Anyway, always feel free to ask, I enjoy your stories. Jay Ten (talk) 03:31, September 1, 2014 (UTC) It'll be my pleasure Hey, I just got home from work and read your message. I'll be more than happy to give your story a review. It should be posted within the hour. --Banningk1979 (talk) 05:20, September 1, 2014 (UTC) A request of my own Hi, If you get some time, I would appreciate it if you'd read some of my stories and leave some feedback as well. I am always interested in receiving thoughts on my own work, so that I can know what needs some improvement in the future. All of my stories are on my profile page, so if you can find some time to look them over and give some feedback, I would appreciate that a lot. Thanks, --Banningk1979 (talk) 07:15, September 1, 2014 (UTC) books I just wanted to let you know that there is a good place to download free books, and as far as I know it's legal due to some loophole where they allow the authors to take down there books. It's an online library, and it's called bookzz.org. They've recently went through some technical difficulties, but I believe it's up and running again. You have to play around with ways to search for what you want, sometimes you can't find it, but I usually can. I recommend downloading epub files if you have an ebook reader program. If you don't, a good one is Book Bazaar Reader. If you do use this site, always look over the file, because many of them are in other languages. Anyway, just thought I'd drop this little piece of advice. Jay Ten (talk) 21:40, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Requesting Review Hey, Would you mind reading Joe Montana Saves the Princess and leave me some feedback. Thanks in advance, --Banningk1979 (talk) 08:52, September 6, 2014 (UTC) My pleasure Hey, Of course it's be my pleasure to check over your story. Going to give it a look over now and you should have some feedback soon. --Banningk1979 (talk) 05:38, September 7, 2014 (UTC) If you have time... Good afternoon, Hey, just wondering, if you have time, could you look over and review two of my longer stories. These are the other two that I entered into the Damn Fine Pasta contest, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Secret Bar The Demon Tobit of Delphia Thank you again for all the assistance you've given me with feedback on my other stories. Your insight is very intelligent and I really admire your review style. Thanks in advance, --Banningk1979 (talk) 19:14, September 7, 2014 (UTC) favor I just wanted to ask if you would give something a read for me. I just want to know if it's something that makes you want to continue reading it. It's Chapter 1 of Endless War. As I stated in the intro, I request that you read it simply for pleasure, as looking for errors/issues can be distracting, and I think I've hashed out most of the technical issues anyway. It's actually part of a short book I've been working on. I apologize in advance for its length, it's about ten pages. Thanks. Jay Ten (talk) 01:03, September 8, 2014 (UTC) It would be my pleasure Hey, First of all, I just want to extend a personal thanks to you for reviewing my stories. You do an amazing job and give some of the best feedback I have ever gotten on my work. Second, you have no idea how much it meant to me when you told me that Secret Bar was the best pasta you have read on this site. That was one of the best compliments I have ever received, and it truly makes my writing worth it when I receive such flattering responses. So, of course I will be more than happy to read and review your latest story, and please, feel free to ask for a review anytime, it's never a bother to me at all. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 05:48, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Excuse my stupidity I keep seeing all the things I am missing when I start spell checking a pasta. I feel bad that I am like, missing all these things. Thanks for cleaning up what I akwardly miss.. I'm crazy, but I'm free 22:45, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Oh yes, another request.. Real quick, I have one more story that hasn't gone through your amazing review process. The Funny Foul-Up of Frantic Falcone This one is rather short. It's also the one story that I feel doesn't quite fit into my normal mold of writing. It's received good feedback from other users, but I have always wondered if it was really my best work. Thanks in advance, --Banningk1979 (talk) 06:05, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Oh Mr. Falcone Yeah, I agree with you that the Falcone story wasn't one of my finest. It was based off of a teacher we did have in the 6th grade, and yes, we made his life miserable, although not nearly to the extent of what the characters in the pasta do. (Some kid really did sugar his gas tank, and someone did rip up his paycheck...damn kids.) Anyway, for years I drew comics based around this man, mostly read by my close friends, and everyone loved them, so I guess I thought I could transfer some of that morbid humor into a pasta. So yeah, that's the legacy of Faclone. --Banningk1979 (talk) 07:54, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Favor from a Fan You mind reviewing the Collaborative Writing Project? There are a few parts to it, and I just added my own (entitled "Jude", which I'd like your feedback on). I'd actually like to see you add your own spin to the project as well. If you don't feel like it, that's fine too. Let me know. Mystreve (talk) 20:47, September 10, 2014 (UTC) :Not an offer. A request. Admins are just fellow users with more buttons to keep the site tidy. I wish I had the kind of constant creativity you seem to churn through that head of yours. Thanks for your time after work to review, Sal. I mean "Grey". Sal? Hmmm...either or, thanks. :) :Mystreve (talk) 21:25, September 10, 2014 (UTC) what can anyone edit ur story Madison.herbert.52 (talk) 02:20, September 15, 2014 (UTC) fix or correct anything Madison.herbert.52 (talk) 02:29, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Re Whatever works for you. I actually kind of forgot that I asked you to do that in the first place :P Thanks though. Mystreve (talk) 11:28, September 15, 2014 (UTC) hey do u know what happened to my creepypasta Micheal Nelson Madison.herbert.52 (talk) 19:01, September 15, 2014 (UTC) My pleasure Yep, I'll take a look at them in a little while. Cooking dinner at the moment, so after we eat I'll read them and review. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 00:24, September 19, 2014 (UTC) No problem ;) I would love to review your story. Hell, I probably would have read it anyways since I read all your stories like crack addiction. But yeah, I will read it and leave my feedback, which will most likely as always be positive. :) Nommehzombies 02:26, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Have you thought about trying for rollback? Because I am pretty sure they need more active editors like you. :) I am just saying I think you would have no problem getting it, you are an amazing editor. Where I compulsively never finish editing all the things on a page I see, you are very thorough unlike me haha. Anyways, I think you should jump all over that. Nommehzombies 02:33, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :A rollback is basically a person that can quickly un-do an edit with one click of a button, and they can rename pages. And of course you get the cool purple name when you edit. c: :But in all seriousness, it is really not a BIG promotion, just a little something for people that like to edit quite a bit, and like I said, you meet all the requirements, and probably would have no problem getting it. :http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Requests_for_Rollback :There is the page if you do change your mind about applying :) :Nommehzombies 02:46, September 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, where you submit a story on the site is basically creating a new page. So you are going to click that, then make sure it is a blank page. But you title it is: Requests for Rollback/GreyOwl ::Then after you make the page, you will fill out the these questions, basically answering them: ::1) Must have 200 article edits or 25 cases where you have undone vandalism. ::2) Must know the wiki's naming conventions ::3) Must have been active on the wiki for two months ::Then sign your name below it when you have them all posted. Don't worry when you post it, I will make sure everything is okay, and fix anything that might be wrong. Once you have that page created, you then return to the Request page and link it under Open Applications. Then people vote, which most of them will Support you most likely. And then if you have enough Supports, which you will don't worry, you get the rights. ::I hope this helped, and like I said, when you make it I will check over it and make sure everything is okay. ::Nommehzombies 03:17, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Don't worry about that Deletion template! I got an admin removing it now. I DID tell you wrong, but I renamed the page and fixed it. I forgot to tell you that you have to add "Project:" in the beginning of the page title, and I am so sorry for that... It was my fault completely. But I fixed it, and gave you my support. Good luck :) Nommehzombies 04:02, September 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::http://pastebin.com/yDYmLHKX just in case you didn't have it backed up. Welp that was not my best moment... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:05, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::Side note: As an apology for the mix-up. If you want, you can use on your user page for all your up-to-date editing info. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:19, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Rollback Rights This was a no-brainer, so I gave you the rights to it. I'll also just add the template on your page, but feel free to remove it if it doesn't float your boat. You've been a wonderful addition to the site, and I look forward to seeing more of your work and contributions. Mystreve (talk) 17:25, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Only now I noticed this But I was surprised when I saw your name on the recent activity page written in pourple colour O_O. Well, congrats for your rollback rights, I hope you use them well. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''You spin me right round, bby, right round]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|Like a record bby right round round round ;)'']] 20:09, September 22, 2014 (UTC) My pleasure, as always Of course, I am more than happy to review your story. I'll have a review for you posted soon. I hope you feel better too by the way. I know being sick sucks. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 06:20, September 29, 2014 (UTC) I was wondering? Maybe sometime in October we could work on a collab pasta for Halloween? I mean, your writing is amazing, and I would love to work with you on something. Nommehzombies 13:49, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Review please Hey, I posted a new pasta today called Love Always. I would really appreciate you taking a look at it. It's short, compared to my usual style, and the idea just popped into my head spur of the moment. Thanks in advance, --Banningk1979 (talk) 18:52, September 30, 2014 (UTC) RE Awesome, is there some form of communictation we can use to talk about our upcoming story? Nommehzombies 01:44, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :I totally have kik! It is Nommyzombie Nommehzombies 02:05, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Always a pleasure Hey, Just got home from work and got your message. Of course it'll be my pleasure to read and review your work. I'll have some feedback for you up tonight. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 06:12, October 2, 2014 (UTC) November's Writer's Lounge Interview Hey, So, as you know I conducted this month's Writer's Lounge Interview with Dubious Dugong. Now that it's all done, I get to nominate who will conduct the interview for next month. Personally, you were the first person that came to mind. You write great stories and leave awesome, in depth reviews, so I figured you can give a pretty amazing interview. From what I gathered from Empyreallnvective (and you may want to reach out to him for more details) is that you will get to decide on who you interview, should you decide to conduct the interview. I had a lot of fun interviewing Dubious, so I can assure you that it is a fun process. If you aren't interested in conducting November's interview, that is fine, I have a backup person in mind, but I do think it should be you. Either way, let me know what your thoughts are on this. If you decide to, I can explain to you the process that I used to interview Dubious. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 03:16, October 3, 2014 (UTC) For interviewing When I interviewed Dubious, we did it over Skype chat. What I did was open up a blank MS Word document, and as I asked him questions and he answered, I simply copy/pasted into the Word document. When the interview was over, I went through and spell checked, moved a few questions around to make the flow of the interview appear more natural, and then changed the user names from the Skype format, which had time stamps, to simply Banning and Dubious. Once I pasted it over into the Creepypasta blog, I applied necessary spacing between questions and answers, and bolded our names. If you haven't read the final product yet, it's posted on the Staff Blog section. As far as research and development, I simply spent some time talking to Dubious before the interview. I asked him if there were any specific highlights that he wanted me to hit on, such as stories, life events, goals....etc. Then I read a bunch of his stories, and once I felt like I had a good grip on the subject matter, I did the interview, and posted it on October 1st. (We actually conducted it around the 24th of September.) All around, it was a fun project that I enjoyed. Anyway, that was the process that I used, and it worked well for me. So, if you decide you'd like to conduct the interview, your next step would be choosing who you would like to interview. Then just contact them on their talk page, exchange Skype info...(or whatever format you'd feel best using) and then just set up a time and date to start chatting. Let me know if you have any further questions. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 18:16, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :If you don't want to Skype, you can always just type up a Word document with all the questions, email it to the interviewee, then have them answer and send it back to you. Then just edit it accordingly. I found this to be ridiculously easy when I interviewed Slimebeast. Just a thought. I'm available for help, if you need it, as well. Let me know. Looking forward to your interview. :Mystreve (talk) 18:39, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Sounds awesome Glad you decided to accept. So yeah, your deadline will be Nov 1st. So, between now and then, just decide on who you want to interview, then contact that person and start setting it all up. If you have any more questions feel free to ask. I think you'll find the process to be fun. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 05:39, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Staff Training I've moved you to the VCROC class since you are already a rollback. Don't worry about it, though - we'll probably do a quick refresher with rollback rights in the VCROC class. That One Freaky Producer Person 05:52, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Interview Hey, just saw you accepted to give the interview for November. Thanks, I am sure you will pick a talented writer to interview. Just dropping you a line and letting you know that if you have any questions, feel free to ask Mystreve, Banning, or me as we all have done it before. Can't wait to see who you have picked and how you'll be conducting the interview. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:33, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Yes, yes and yes Well, as the title implies, yes, I would love to do an interview with you. Thank you for all the kind words about my stories, and I certainly am pleased to know that my efforts in writing are successful. Just let me know how you would like to go about conducting the interview and we can start to smooth over the logistics of it. Like I said, I interviewed Dubious over Skype and that went very smooth. Thank you again for selecting me as your interviewee. I look forward to putting this together. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 15:47, October 4, 2014 (UTC) :This should be interesting. Good luck to both of you, I'm sure you'll do great. :Jay Ten (talk) 15:59, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good Yeah, the email method sounds good. My email is: banningk1979@gmail.com I look forward to hearing from you. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 04:56, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Request I'm making another of my rare requests to look at a story. I just got a wild hair and decided to knock something out. Not sure if it's any good, but I'd appreciate it if you took a look at it. I've been struggling with disinterest lately, so I was glad this came to me, even if it is terrible : ) Thanks in advance. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:382278 Jay Ten (talk) 02:50, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Awesome questions Sal, I got your questions today. I started working on them before work, but had to cut it short to go to work. I will work on them some more tonight, and depending on how late I am up, I might have them back to you before I go to bed. Thanks again, --Banningk1979 (talk) 04:43, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Responses sent I sent you the answers today. Let me know if you'd like me to elaborate more on any of the responses. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 04:45, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Amazing Interview! I saw the final product today. I must say, you did an excellent job. The whole thing came together and looked extremely professional. Thank you so much for conducting such an incredible interview. I will email you my final "close out" statement to fill out the last line in the segment tomorrow. Thanks again, --Banningk1979 (talk) 06:14, October 10, 2014 (UTC) My pleasure Hey Sal, Of course I'll be happy to review your newest story. I should have something on there for you before I leave for work. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 15:14, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Interview Welp, only about a week until your interview with Banning goes live. I see from the message above that you've already completed it. A few things first. When you post the interview, put it in a blog and add the category ""Staff Blogs" to it so it's easier to find and be viewed. We've done it so the interviewer can select the next person to give the interview. (Typically after posting the interview.) I'm letting you know a little in advance so you can select the person who you think will do the best. I have a few suggestions just in case you were looking for advice or suggestions. Here are a few: CharminglyShallow, Jay Ten, or Grizzly Bear/CassistRabbit. Once again the choice is yours and I'm sure whoever you choose will be qualified and do great. Hope it all went well, I'm excited to read it! Also enjoy your time off and have fun driving around. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:20, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Always a pleasure Hi Sal, Of course I'll be more than happy to read and review your newest story. I should have a response on there before I leave out for work today. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 16:03, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, But... I noticed I've had my name pop up a few times in the candidates for the Writer's Lounge interview. I'm sorry if you had me planned, but I don't want to be selected- at least not at this time- for an interview. I haven't been on this site very long and I only have two stories up one of which is very short. So I'd rather someone else take my place this month if that is possible. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 18:10, October 27, 2014 (UTC) December's Interview Hey Sal, So, as you have probably heard, DubiousDugong has recently had some issues with his story being a replica of an existing story. In response to this, his interview was removed from the archives. Now, to sort of make things right, Mystreve has extended the December interviewer chair to me. With this, of course comes my decision on who I would like to interview. So, as I am sure you can tell where this is going, I would really like to interview you for December's Writer's Lounge. I am a huge fan of your writing, and you have certainly been a supportive element in my own writing. With that said, please think it over. If you're interested, I would be thrilled to interview you in November, to post in December. Let me know your thoughts, and how you would like to conduct the interview should you be interested. If you're game for it, I will contact Mystreve and let him know that you're my choice for December. Best, --Banningk1979 (talk) 21:35, October 28, 2014 (UTC)